early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Union International
Alliterative Name: Frequent among heroes with known identities, such as Esther Elleby and Larry Lark. *Most Common Superpower: Invoked. The Justice Union certifiers have almost complete freedom to pass or reject anyone they want, and they either think this is an important part of female superheroines or just like the look. Penguin Girl claims that failure to live up to this is why she was passed over. This is one of many signs that the Justice Union is hilariously corrupt. **One team even has this as their theme. Their names are Haboob, Titanica, and the Big Buster. **Failure Hero: Penguin Girl, as part of her Butt Monkey status. All her successes involve rousing someone else to win her battle, or replacing a Big Bad with a Bigger Bad. She's actually quite competent, but seems to be a Diabolus Ex Machina Magnet. *Speaks Fluent Animal: Worrier can speak to cats. Possibly subverted when it is revealed that this isn't supposed to be one of her powers, and that it may all be in her head... *What Kind of Lame Power is Heart Anyway?: Penguin Girl has a pair of bird wings. Penguin Wings. She cannot fly with them, though they are useful for swimming, which she almost never does. *Snark Knight: Penguin Girl. Her most common victim is the constant inconveniences that have kept her from ever bringing down a single villain, despite being more competent that nearly any other character. *Nervous Wreck: The Worrier *AI is a Crapshoot: BOB 11D7 *Animal Themed Superhero: Earwig-Man *Captain Patriotic: Fr. Vatican City is a parody of this. *Flanderization: Parodied and deconstructed. One villain actually uses a nerve gas that causes a victim to revert to and be consumed by their basic conscious traits - in other words, weaponized Flanderization. *Gag Boobs: The Big Buster and Haboob both have, you guessed it, huge boobs. Titanica is normally flat-chested, until she activates her growth power and get even bigger boobs that theirs. *Knight of Cerebus: Anderson Fleming. *The Paranoiac: Tinfoil Man *Viewers Are Goldfish: referenced in-series. The heroes realize that several temporal anomalies have occurred, and discover that they were caused by the overwhelming entropy the universe has undergone in the past months. The universe is likened to a thought in the brain of a goldfish: if it becomes too complex, it will simply fade out of existence. *Meganekko: Penguin Girl in her civilian outfit. *Bat Signal: There are entire phone books of signals to call any different superhero. *Blessed With Suck: The Worrier's powers come at the expense of being a complete nervous wreck barely able to cope with daily life. **According to her origin story, however, she was already like that anyway. The superpowers are just a bonus. *Man Child: The Man's sidekick, Man Child. *Potty Emergency: With a superhero suit that needs to be taken completely off in order to pee, no less. *Cat Lady: Esther/Worrier *Only Sane Man: Earwig-Man has shades of this. *Cloudcuckoolander: The Man falls into this at times. The fact that he seems to be always at least slightly buzzed probably plays into it. *The Loins Sleep Tonight: Part of Tinfoil Man's origin story. Following the death of his parents at the hands of a criminal, he inherited their fortune and became a billionaire overnight. As he was "celebrating," this trope kicked in, and he blamed an alien conspiracy. *Tinfoil Suit: Tinfoil Man has an entire Tinfoil suit.